cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dictator
|wild=Once the color on any disc has been determined, you may propose an alternate color. All players now vote on which it is, with one vote each. Ties are decided by you. (Votes overpower normal Dictator commands.) |super=You may command the offensive player to challenge a specific planet in the defensive system once the disc color is determined, and if he can make a legitimate challenge there, he must. }} |wild=You may propose an alternate color to the one on the destiny card, if it is a single color. All players then vote on either the original flip or your proposed alternate. Each player gets one vote, and you decide ties. Vote results takes priority over the Dictator power. |super=You may command the offensive player to challenge a specific planet or moon in the defensive system, and if he can make a legitimate challenge there, he must. }} }} |wild=When you are not the offense, after destiny is chosen, you may force the offense to discard the destiny card he or she drew and draw again. Use this ability only once per encounter. |super=You may use your power as the offense. }} Dictator is an alien that has the ability to control the destiny deck on other players' turns. Therefore, it gets to choose who will encounter who. This power takes careful planning since the number of cards in the deck is limited. Strategy As Dictator Playing Dictator well takes careful planning and knowledge of how the other players (and their powers) interact. While it's simple to send everyone to a reinforced system, eventually the cards targeting that player will run out, and Dictator will eventually have to deal will multiple attacks on its own system in short order. A better strategy involves dealing out Dictator's own color when the encounter is believed winnable, sending the encounters that seem most dangerous to other players. Often, the usage of special destiny cards is better than normal ones, as they can be used to target a player without using up one of their three colored destiny cards. How to deal with the two wilds is a difficult question - one is often left as the last card to prevent it being drawn, but the other can screw up a plan if forced to be played. Against Dictator Aside from hoping that Dictator thinks giving out a wild is a good idea, there isn't much to do with Dictator as an opponent other than suck it up. Often, any bad matchups will be focused upon, so zaps will become more important - depending on the cards left in the destiny deck, zapping Dictator may turn out to have no effect. Since a smart Dictator will always have a reason for setting up an encounter (for example, expecting the offense to win), consider doing something unexpected to throw it off. This may show itself in the form of allying on a certain side (or simply the obviousness of Anti-Matter versus Virus). Matchups Dictator is very useful in defusing Parasite by forcing it to be the defense when it's on the verge of a win. Will ignores destiny regardless of what Dictator says, but it does allow Dictator to get rid of a destiny card it doesn't want others to have (such as a wild or one of its own colors). Text Notes *The "classic" version of Dictator (which is not bounded by the destiny deck) is able to designate one player to be the defense for almost every encounter. If playing an edition of the game with classic Dictator, try not to overuse this ability, as everyone else will hate you. Category:CEO aliens Category:Destiny-based powers Category:E1 aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:MCE aliens Category:Powers used in Destiny